First time for everything
by HaruNights
Summary: Noburi and Kudari are awaiting challengers in the Battle subway, but these trainers arent as they seem. Not to mention they have a meeting with Elesa to discuss their new co-workers? its my first time writing this story Rate,Comment,Enjoy!
1. The strongest trainers?

Noburi sighed as he opened his book, it had only been a few seconds since Kudari called him over the xtranseiver to notify him of the coming trainers on the multi-line. Kudari was currently pre-occupied with his Joltik happily playing with him on the floor. Normally the trainers would come in about 30 minutes, the battle subway wasn't exactly a cake walk. But today he overheard rumors about how the trainers were powerful, of course he had heard that a lot. It wasn't even one page into his new book , that there was a knock on the subway door. Noburi and Kudari looked at each other; they couldn't believe that the trainers had gotten here so fast.

"it couldn't be them…could it?" Noburi asked his twin.

Kudari shrugged, "maybe it is them." Kudari called out to the door "its unlocked you can come in".

The subway door opened and two girls walked in. The first girl had long chocolate brown hair that was pony tailed and trailed off one side; she was wearing a yellow tank top that had frills, and long dark blue jeans with blue runners. In one hand she had her jacket which was White with blue edges. Smiling she walked inside

The second girl had dark blue hair that was in pigtails, she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a yellow line through the middle, jeans that were rolled up to her knees and black runners.

Noburi stood up and closed his book. "Welcome to the master car of the battle subway" he began; bringing the rim of his black cap to cover his eyes. "I am Noburi"

Kudari stood with his Joltik on his shoulder "My name is Kudari" he said while grinning.

The brown haired girl smiled "My name is Amber and this is Midori" she gestured to the girl behind her. Midori behind her smiled and waved.

Noburi and Kudari started their usual quote:

"Follow the rules for safe driving"

"Follow the schedule and everyone smile"

"Safety check, everything's ready"

"Aim for victory"

"All aboard!"

Noburi and Kudari released their Haxorus and Klinklang first while Amber and Midori took out their Pokeballs releasing their pokemon. Noburi felt his eyes widen at the sight of their pokemon. Amber had released an Arcanine, while Midori sent out a Lucario.

Kudari sent a quick glance to his brother and then looked back to the two girls who were slightly confused. "Its not often we see Pokemon from other regions" he grinned thinking about how powerful they might be.

Amber laughed "I see, me and Midori are from the Shin'ō region but we've traveled a lot together."

Midori grinned as well "Were hoping to see a great battle from the renowned subway bosses."

Kudari laughed " Well Klinklang lets show them! Start with ThunderShock on Arcanine!"

"Arcanine dodge it and counter with fire blast!" Amber called out. "Lucario you use Ice punch on

Haxorous!" Midori added.

Both twins quickly called out "Dodge it!" But to their shock they weren't fast enough, on top of that both their pokemon had been knocked out in one blow.

Amber quickly paled and shot a quick look to Midori who looked out of place.

Noburi couldn't believe his eyes; he looked over at Kudari who was frozen. Noburi grabbed his twins arm and pulled him into the driver's cabin. "Will you excuse us for a moment." He shut the door.

Kudari was still stuck in his stupor. His eyes snapped up looking at his twin "In one hit" he muttered, "I definitely didn't go easy on them."

"They may have to be opponents we have to take seriously" Noburi added.

Kudari nodded and looked at his twin with a rare serious face. The twins didn't have to say anything at all they knew each other thoughts some of the times. They reentered the master car to find Amber and Midori were talking quietly to each other. Too quiet to hear, Amber looked over and stood up followed by Midori who gave a quick stretch and smiled.

Kudari and Noburi took out their pokeballs again. "Sorry about that, now let's keep going" Kudari grinned his voice holding a serious undertone.

Kudari and Noburi both released their partner pokemon, the ones that have been with them since they were kids, Chandelure and Elektross. Amber and Midori still used Arcanine and Lucario. Noburi and Kudari began their attacks again, determined to win to these two trainers.

Noburi sat in the resting room, drinking his coffee and feeling slightly depressed having losing to Amber and Midori. Kudari had felt the same way and was less motivated playing with his Joltik. In only 5 short moves Amber and Midori had easily defeated them both. They sat the rest of the way without speaking to each one; it was an awkward and silent 10 minute ride back to the station. After the train stopped Amber and Midori had gotten up and bowed thanking them for the battle. They had left rather quickly as well.

Kudari sighed breaking his brother out of his clouded flash back. "Don't forget brother we still have that meeting with Elesa-san today" Kudari said turning to look at him.

Noburi frowned even more "Don't worry I remember, she's coming to discuss about our volunteers right?"

Elesa was the type to never forget any favors the brothers owed them, and a majority of the time the favors were almost ridiculous. But this time she had asked the twins to help her with some friends of her; in exchange she would forget all the favors both brothers owed her. At first Noburi and Kudari had agreed but now they regretted it upon hearing that the volunteers were actually going to be temporary employees, sometimes helping with the subway or helping her model. They had already agreed to this and even if they did get out of it Elesa would most likely think of something horrible for the twins.

Kudari sighed again seemly to read his brothers thoughts. "Well" he gave a small smile "they can't be all bad, can they?" Then he grinned "I'm sure they'll be good people!"

Noburi put his head back on the chair, "I hope your right Kudari" he said. At least _one of them_ was motivated. He spent the rest of the day wondering who these people would be.


	2. Our new coworkers are

A few _hours earlier…._

_Midori sighed, "Are we there yet?" she asked causing the brown haired teen to look up from her xtransceiver._

_Amber laughed "Nope not yet, it's the same as the last ten times you asked." _

_Midori smiled at the patience of her friend. "I can't believe were going back to Raimon city after all this time." She stared back out the window._

_The two of them were currently on a bus on route to Raimon city, it had only been 20 minutes but Midori was already feeling eager._

"_Yeah it's been so long, I wonder how much it has and hasn't changed." Amber replied._

_Midori frowned "The first thing we were going to do is challenge the uhhh… Battle subway right?" Midori said snapping her fingers in realization. _

"_Yup, well actually first the Pokémon center then we go challenge it, I hear it's really tough and the subway bosses are no slouches at Pokémon battling." Amber laughed._

_Midori's face changed into a more serious look. "Do you think we'll have to use _that_ Amber?"_

_This time the brown haired girl frowned and looked at Midori. "Maybe, I think the Subway Masters might be powerful enough. But who knows it's not something we can just use any time we want you know."_

_Midori turned back to the window. "Right, well I guess we can't rule it out yet."_

"_Yeah." Was Ambers only reply._

_-End of flash back-_

Kudari was currently in the meeting room eating something before the meeting started. Nobori usually wouldn't let him eat anything in the meeting room when there was a meeting going on. Hearing the door open he quickly finished off his food and sat up straighter. It was Elesa.

"Hey Elesa-san!" the white-clad subway boss greeted happily.

"Good afternoon Kudari, Where's Nobori?" the Electric type gym leader replied frowning.

"Oh he's just off to drop off something for the depot agents, the new…. Schedule for our … employees." He said choosing his words carefully.

Elesa smirked "I see, well he's a careful planner as always."

Kudari cleaned up the remaining wrapper of his food and threw it away, while Elesa took a seat across from where Nobori usually sat.

"I think he'll be back soon, unless he runs into a problem, of course" Kudari laughed.

_-Mean While –_

Nobori sighed, he was finally finished handing out all the papers but was under some anxious curiosity as to who these people were that was going to be his co-workers!

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this" he muttered to himself.

The Black clad subway boss continued down the subway platform, ignoring some of the looks the people were giving him. Especially the girls, ever since Elesa called in one of her favors their lives were _never _the same. Elesa had them model for a magazine that she couldn't appear in due to an emergency, ever since then some of the girls in Raimon were looking at the subway bosses funny, as if an un-normal attraction pulled them to either him or Kudari.

Looking up he saw a familiar face. It was the dark blue haired girl from this morning, the one who challenged the Multi-line. What was her name again? Midori? Yes that was it. Midori looked around slightly confused and was trying to read the subway map without any success. Nobori walked up to her.

"Miss…..Midori, was it?" he asked, startling the young girl.

Midori turned around facing Nobori instantly her face morphed from shock to relief. "Oh! Your Nobori-kun right?" She asked regaining her composure.

"That's correct. Are you lost, or are you waiting for your friend?" He asked

"Oh you mean Amber? No, she said we were going to meet up again later at the amusement park at this time but I'm not very good at directions." She laughed sheepishly.

"I see the amusement park right? If you take this line here you can get there easily." He stated simply causing Midori to instantly blush.

"Aha…Whoops I guess I went too far, Thanks for your help!" The girl smiled brightly. "Maybe I'll see you around sometimes!"

Nobori nodded "Right, Miss Midori. I hope you have no problems with your journey."

Midori ran off to the train that arrived on time, before boarding she turned around and waved while shouting "THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR HELP NOBORI-KUN!" and dashing in before the doors closed.

"She's… different from the other girls." He thought.

Normally some the girl would give him strange looks but Midori thought nothing of it, perhaps because she didn't see that magazine. Nobori despite usually being a frowner tipped his hat partially covering his face and let a microscopic smile loose on his face. However it lasted for only a second before his usually frown came back on.

"_Your very welcome, Miss Midori."_ He thought to himself before walking off to the meeting room.

_-back in the meeting room-_

Kudari was already bored and decided to play with his Joltik, he watched as the tiny electric Pokémon jumped around on the table. Elesa was thinking about what clothes she would have to model next, as well as how all of this was going to work, moments later the door opened and Nobori stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late" he said as he took his seat. The electric type gym leader's smirk made him regret his choice even further now.

To his dismay the gym leader stood up. "Follow me, and I'll show you your new co-workers" She said with a slight giggle.

Nobori and Kudari exchanged looks and got up and followed Elesa, boarding the subway they headed down to the amusement park. As they got off, Elesa walked near the Ferris wheel. Near there were two familiar looking trainers. Touko and Touya, the two of them were chatting aimlessly. When they drew close, Kudari asked Elesa, "Elesa is it Touko and Touya that's working with us?"

Elesa smirked again "No." she replied simply and kept walking.

Touko and Touya stopped talking as they drew near.

"Good afternoon Nobori-san, Kudari-san, Elesa-san" Touko said cheerfully.

Touya (Touko's twin brother) raised his hand and waved "Good Afternoon."

"Afternoon Miss Touko, Mr Touya." Nobori replied flatly causing both teens to look at him.

Touko giggled, "Nobori-san you don't need to be so formal with us."

"Yeah just Touya and Touko will do you know." Touya added with a smirk.

Nobori just sighed while Kudari spoke up "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we were waiting for Elesa-san, she has a battle with us today" Touko replied.

Elesa's face turned into one of realization "Oh yes! I apologize Touko, Touya it seems with everything else I've forgotten.

Touya laughed "That's fine we can come back later, we have to go to the Pokémon center anyhow." He waved as he left with Touko.

Elesa was about to speak but she was cut off by another voice.

" ELESA-SAN!" the voice shouted from behind them, Nobori and Kudari turned to see who the voice was, running toward them was a brown haired teen with familiar clothes, as the teen neared she noticed the twins, she slowed down her pace and almost stopped right in front of them. Her face held a bit of confusion but her eyes had a sense of excitement, as if she couldn't wait to see them again.

Elesa spoke up before the twins could say anything.

"Amber it's good to see you, have you and Midori enjoyed the amusement park?" She asked with a smile.

Amber nodded "Midori's off getting ice cream right now but she'll be back soon." She looked at subway bosses and bowed again, this time smiling when she finished. "Thanks again for the great battle" her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Nobori didn't say anything he and Kudari were busy sharing the same thought. "Great battle?" But Kudari smiled back at her.

All of a sudden a new thought came to Nobori "Wait, if Amber is here then…" He couldn't believe his mind, just as Elesa was going to say something he blurted out " Elesa, is Amber going to be working with us?."

Elesa's face first looked blank but soon twisted into a smirk and she didn't say anything. Soon Kudari's face twisted into realization and looked alarmed. Amber couldn't believe what was happening either.

Amber was the first to break the silence "EH! Elesa-san you can't be serious!" She nearly shouted.

"Are you sure about this Elesa?" Kudari asked his voice containing a slight trace of panic but some of excitement.

The gym leader nodded "yes that's right, Amber and Midori are going to be working with you from now on."

Nobori nearly fainted he couldn't believe what he was hearing; two trainers were going to work with him on the battle subway. On top of that the trainers were the ones that beat him and Kudari. He tried not to yell. "Elesa why exactly are they working with us?"

Elesa turned to him, "Professor Araragi asked me if Amber and Midori could work here with me" she explained in a slightly defeated voice. "Apparently she wanted them to have a more hands-on experience of Raimon city, considering they were just coming back here for the first time in quite a while.

Amber looked like she was ready to pack up and leave, but also like she expected this all along and muttered something like "Oh sweet Arceus why did it have to turn out like this."

Just then Midori was running back with ice cream. She stopped in front of the four of them not realizing what was going on. Midori looked slightly confused as she held the two vanilla cones.

"What's going on?" She asked looking confused.

Amber turned to her "Midori… were going to be working with the Subway Masters."

Midori stared at Amber for one second. Two seconds. Three.

"EHHH! Are you kidding me?" She turned to Elesa, "YOUR KIDDING ME!"

Elesa just sighed, "I'm not joking, Amber and Midori, you two will be working with Nobori and Kudari on the battle subway."

Kudari was excited partly because he wanted a rematch; partly because this was unexpectedly fun. Nobori on the other hand didn't look so eager; he looked as if someone just pulled the world from under his feet and would do anything to have something to hold onto.

"Well then..." Elesa said with a sly smile, "Let's discuss this over lunch shall we?"

The four of them had no choice but to follow the gym leader back to the station. The four of them currently having mixed thoughts and would have battled her right then and there to get some answers.

Amber sighed for the four of them. "How exactly is this going to work out?" She thought to herself.


	3. The plan is Nothing?

Amber and Midori were sitting on the chairs opposite to Nobori and Kudari, while Elesa was seated at the front of them. No one was talking, nor did anyone look very amused, save Elesa who was eager to try this out considering she was going to use Amber and Midori as models. Kudari also was interested in getting a rematch against the two of them. Nobori was staring at the table, scowling at how this could have possibly happened. Amber looked like she could dig a hole and hide in it while Midori looked like any second she would faint.

"So let me get this straight." Amber spoke up. "My brother and Professor Juniper decided that since we were coming back to Raimon city for the first time in a very long time, we should get more than just a trainer's point of view."

"So they asked Elesa to help us find a more suitable role that fits us." Midori added.

"And that job ended up being working with me and Nobori-niisan."Kudari stated.

"Not to mention sometimes modeling with you, Elesa." Nobori finished.

…

Midori looked ready to fly back to the Shin'ō region and sick one of her Pokémon on Amber's brother. Amber muttered something that no one could hear. Nobori and Kudari's faces couldn't be read at all, but they seemed less than pleased. Elesa looked slightly disappointed at everyone's reactions.

"Where are we going to be staying Elesa-san?" Midori asked the gym leader.

"That's all been taking care of, you two will be living closer to my gym then the battle subway due to rooming problems." Elesa replied without looking up.

Amber let out a big sigh but then smiled, "My brother… he always was like this." She stood up and walked to the door. "It can't be helped, since everyone went to all this trouble and since Elesa assures me this was my brothers doing, I'm sure this would be fun." She giggled "I look forward to working with you all."

Amber left out the door and Midori followed shortly after, turning around to face the others she smiled "This is going to be a lot of fun! Thanks a lot Elesa-san."

Elesa laughed "Guess I better show them where they're going to be staying from now on." She said while leaving the twins to their thoughts.

_-Outside-_

"So Amber, how come all of a sudden you changed your mind?" Midori asked confused.

Amber smiled "Your one to talk Midori, but I guess it's partly because I think I'd like to battle the subway masters again. You can see it in their eyes can't you Midori, they seem eager to battle us again?"

Midori smirked "Promoted from trainers to employees, that's pretty neat."

Midori and Amber followed Elesa back to her gym first then went into a neighboring apartment. The two girls couldn't believe how spacious the rooms were.

"Uwah! This place looks amazing!" Midori exclaimed. She walked into one of the rooms and threw herself over the bed. "I call dibs on this room!"

Amber laughed and jumped onto the couch "This place is awesome!"

"You can thank your brother for that Amber." Elesa smiled.

Amber ran up to Elesa and gave her a hug. "This is awesome!"

"Ah wait", Amber paused. She unclipped 5 of her Poke balls from her belt. "Alright everyone. Come on out and take a look around!" She shouted as the red and white poke balls released her Pokémon. Elesa's eyes widened at the sight of the Pokémon.

Flygon was just about the room's height and took up a part of the living room. Arcanine was careful not to nudge anything over. Lucario was sitting down on one of the chairs. Froslass stood by Lucario and far away from the fire-type Pokémon. Luxray was sleeping near the couch.

"I wonder if the room can even fit all of our Pokémon…" Midori laughed as she threw her poke balls into the air.

Gallade and Gardevior were sitting on the remainder of the chairs while Sableye immediately scrambled up onto Ambers head. The brown haired teen laughed and let Sableye stay up there.

Elesa looked at Midori's belt which still had 3 other poke balls. "Aren't you going to release those as well?" she asked curiously.

Midori and Amber glanced down briefly, and realization dawned on their faces. "Ah no one of them doesn't like being around other Pokémon to much and the other three are tired." Midori replied apologetically.

"I see." Elesa replied, she was getting more curious as to what the Pokémon were then. Midori wandered into a nearby room while Amber was chatting with her Pokémon.

"So how do you guys feel about this?" Amber asked the assembled Pokémon."

"_I don't know about working with them_…" Lucario muttered under his breath.

"_Oh don't be such a spoil sport I'm sure they're very nice people"_ Gardevior chided the fighting type, who in turn breathed out heavily.

"_I guess this would be a good experience…" _Lucario acknowledged.

"Awh come on guys, Professor Araragi worked hard to get us working with Elesa-san and The subway masters. It can't be that bad, this is my brother were talking about." Amber replied.

"_Shes got a point there." _Luxray yawned out, before resting his head back onto the floor. His tail was flicking around contently.

"_Well along as I get to battle next time!" _ Gallade said, pouting.

"Don't worry you guys, you'll all get a chance to battle!" Amber reassured them.

Midori came out of the room. "So what do we do now? You know after we unpack."

"Both your suit cases are in my gym." Elesa replied. "I guess afterwards Nobori-san and Kudari-san will have something planned for you two." Elesa smiled "I have a gift for you two as well."

Amber and Midori looked at Elesa and back at each other not liking the sudden smirk on her face.

_-back in the meeting room-_

"Nobori-niisan" Kudari poked his brothers cheek.

Ever since Midori, Amber and Elesa left Nobori had his arm crossed and was left to his thoughts. His frown became a neutral line and he was too busy thinking of other things to notice his brother was doing EVERYTHING to get his mind back into the room, from putting his Joltik onto his hat. Poking his cheek and staring at him. But no avail.

Kudari made a small pout and then smiled evilly. In one swift motion he wrapped his arms around his brother while shouting. "I'D LOVE YOU ALL THE MORE IF YOU WOULD NOT IGNORE ME NII-SAN!"

This action caused Nobori to snap out of his stupor and give a short yell while dropping from his chair.

"What did you do that for Kudari!?" He asked angrily. Kudari got up from the floor and gave a hurt pout. "You wouldn't snap out of your thinking state." He replied innocently which caused the older twin to roll his eyes.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about how we're going to train these trainers? You do realize we might have to teach them how to work the subway."Nobori stated.

"I know but at least they know how to battle already" Kudari replied laughing. "Besides now we don't owe Elesa as many favors as before."

Nobori let out a sigh. How can Kudari POSSIBLY be this calm? It was at times like this he sort of envied him.

-Modeling building-

Elesa was treading pretty fast. Her long legs gave huge strides, Midori and Amber had to fast walk in order to keep up. They stopped outside of Elesa's dressing room. Elesa pulled out a key and unlocked the room. "Come in." she said to the girls with a wink. Amber and Midori walked inside and couldn't believe their eyes.

The dressing room was wide and furnished quite thoroughly. Everything was bright colors, bright enough to match Elesa. There was a vanity, a couch, a low table and a few chairs. The room contained several doors. Elesa had already walked through one of them, leaving the girls to their wonder.

When she came out she carried two packages with her. One white the other black. She threw the white package at Amber, which she caught quite swiftly. And she gave Midori the black one. Midori looked at Elesa puzzled. "What are these for Elesa-san?" she asked staring at the package.

The gym leader smiled "open it."

Amber opened the package cautiously, as if something was about to jump out at her. When she unfolded what was inside she realized it was an outfit. But not just any outfit, it was a tailor made version of the subway masters coats. It was a pure white long sleeved shirt, with white shorts and fingerless gloves. Glancing over Amber noticed that Midoris was the same except in black.

"W-wait Elesa-san we've never done this before!" Midori stammered out.

"Yeah, isn't becoming a subway master this early to much of a job for us?" Amber replied a bit panicked.

Elesa only smiled. "Don't worry, Nobori and Kudari will be training you first. You'll work your way to becoming a subway master."

Midori and Amber let out a sigh of relief. They both stared at the packages. Elesa walked over to the two girls and put a hand on both their shoulders.

"Let's go back." The gym leader smiled. "Today's still a long day and you girls, have _a lot_ to learn."


End file.
